For Now
by Leverne
Summary: Oneshot. For the time being. Our favourite badboy and the new girl Kate. Feedback appreciated! Smut. AcexOC


One I don't own Stand by me characters. Maybe a part of the plot and my own characters :)

This is a little moment that popped up in my head and I felt like writing. Thinking about trying to make it a long actual story later on but for now this will be a little one-shot.

Please let me know what you think, reviews and feedback is always appreciated.  
Thanks!

* * *

"Why do you always insist of torturing them? Why are you so cruel?!" The seventeen year old Kate Green glared at the blonde nineteen year old who gazed back at her coolly with his cigarette between his lip. He was leaning back at his car outside the school in their little town and took out the cigarette with his thumb and point finger. Only girls held their cigarettes between their two middle fingers.

"It's not like they don't deserve it. We have history between us all, from before you showed up with your fairytale mentality, and should be happy their still alive." Kate stared at him affronted and in a burst of pure frustration she stomped her foot childishly and pointed a finger at him heatedly.

"That is a poor excuse. You're an adult now for Christ sake Ace! Stop acting like the low street hooligan and act your age. It's starting to get pathetic!" Ace straightened his relaxed stance and threw away his cigarette with a deep dangerous scowl.

"You have no idea what you're talking about you stupid little girl!" Kate stared at him and slowely felt her stomach digest the insult and when she saw the look in his eyes she understood why everybody was so utterly terrified of the gang leader.

"Go and continue your fairytale and leave the real world to us who understand it. Your presence is sickening!" He growled at her and Kate stared at him again with true hatred, her fear and hurt forgotten. She raised her chin and glared at him.

"Fine! See if I care of your petty existence. Next time you see me, don't talk to me!" She swung around and stormed off.

"Fine!" Ace yelled after her with his deep growling voice and glared at all the staring students who watched him apprehensively.

The day had been a long one, she'd shared her lunch with, a somewhat sore, Chris and a frowning Gordie. Both trying to get her to share the details of hers and Ace's fight. She caught herself thinking of him more then usual recently. How he always seemed to drum his fingers against his thigh almost unnoticeable when he was stressed or inpatient. Or how his eyes glittered in a whole different way when he made that little amused quirk of the lips, or how absolutely relaxed and safe she felt around him.

She frowned at her thought as she walked along the corridor. Suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed her, swung her around through a door, and slammed her against the wall. She gasped at the impact and she closed her eyes as she felt lips attack her mouth. She breathed in that familiar smell and opened her eyes shocked and shoved at his chest.

"Ace? What are you doing?" He ignored her and fastened his lips on hers again before dragging her by the arm into a booth and slamming her against the closed door. His hands began to trail along her body as she held him to her by the shoulders and slowly opened her mouth when she felt his tongue trail along her lips. His tongue thrusted in and his hand began to trail up along her bare leg and to her thigh under her skirt. The rough pads of his fingers made her gasp and she leaned her head back, breaking the kiss to take deep breaths.

"Stay there" he mumbled against her as he began to trail kisses on her neck and looked up at her when she took a deep shuddering breath. He kept his mouth by her neck and she read his intention in his eyes with growing alarm.

"Don't" she gasped and felt her wrists slam against the door when she tried to break free as he bit down on her neck and slowly soothed the mark with his tongue. She slumped back against the wall defeated and bit her lip when she felt him start to kneed her breast and kiss along her jaw. He stopped inches from her lips and stared into her eyes, watching her hooded desire filled eyes and kiss swollen lips. Before she knew it, she'd reached forward and attached her lips with his and felt him answer with fervor as he deepened the kiss. He trailed his hand up her thigh again and didn't stop until he reached her panties and drew a finger along the cloth with a groan.

"God you're soaking baby" he muttered before attacking her lips again and delving in his tongue as he started unbuckling his pants. She broke free and frowned at him breathlessly.

"What are you doing?" He shushed her and started kissing her again and backing until he sat on the toilet with her legs on each side of his. He drew her skirt up and pushed on her hips towards him.

"Straddle me" he demanded huskily and felt no resistance the second time he nudged her. They both gasped as she sat down and he wasted no time in grabbing her ass and rocking her against his boxer-clad cock. He groaned and she buried her head in his shoulder at the lightning spark she felt from her stomach to center. He continued to rock her against him and thrusted up as he spoke raggedly.

"God, I can feel you. All hot. We're practically fucking." She grabbed his shoulders tightly when she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She gasped when he started shoving her down on him and he started thrusting against her madly when she tensed over him. He growled and let out a harsh breath against her neck when he came and held her tightly to him by her ass.

"Mine.."

* * *

So what do you think? 

Feedback and reviews people. Am I completely off my bender or does it seem somewhat okey?  
Thanks again!


End file.
